


Something New

by Embracingtheplotbunnies



Series: Dany and Jon (Tumblr fics) [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, game of thrones
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Great Ao3 Migration, Post Season 8, Romance, from my tumblr, yup i'm making a tag for it now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embracingtheplotbunnies/pseuds/Embracingtheplotbunnies
Summary: It's Jon and Dany's first night in the Red Keep and the castle hasn't started to feel like home yet.from my tumblr; part 2 of the Great Ao3 Migration





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> It seems that I'm uploading all of the fluff first lol. 
> 
> If this looks familiar it's because you probably saw it on my tumblr @blue-roses-in-a-wall-of-ice with the rest of the fics I spam everyone with. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own 
> 
> Enjoy!

It was their third night in the Red Keep and Jon was still having trouble sleeping.

It wasn’t necessarily that he was afraid that anything would happen to him or Dany. He trusted his Guard with his life and he knew they would do anything to keep him safe. But there was something about the castle that left him uneasy-how many rulers had lived and died here? How was he to know that the Mad Queen hadn’t slept in this very same bed, draped in the red and gold blankets of the Lannisters because the ashes hadn’t yet settled from the battle? The very thought of it made his skin crawl.

“Are you asleep?” Dany turned over so she was lying on her side next to him, moonlight pooling on her silver hair. Her nightdress was falling off one shoulder and he could see her milk white skin shining through the twilight.

He feigned sleep for a moment longer before he shook his head. It was the most comfortable bed he’d slept in for a long time, but in a way he still felt like he was sleeping on nails. “No.”

She sighed. “Me neither. I can’t stop thinking.”

“About what? I can try and ease your mind?”

She shook her head. “I don’t think you can, although you’re welcome to try.” She was quiet for a moment, contemplative. “You know, sometimes when I lie here I think I can almost feel her, still.”

Jon nodded. “I understand. I feel the same way.”

“It’s silly-Cersei wasn’t nearly as dangerous as the White Walkers, but…to sleep in this bed, in this castle…it’s not home yet.”

“It will be.” He ran his fingers through her hair, fine as cornsilk. “It’s your home more than it was ever hers.” 

“It doesn’t feel like home. I thought it would be since Targaryens lived here for time out of mind, but…I’m a stranger in it.” 

“Give it time. The war hasn’t even been over for a moon yet.”

“It’s your home too.”

He tried to smile but it didn’t reach his eyes. “How can it be? Winterfell isn’t my home. Not anymore. Neither is the Red Keep. I’m torn between two different legacies.”

“You don’t have to be. Not anymore. Who says Starks and Targaryens really have to be so different? Who says you have to pick and choose?” She moved closer to him, bed shifting beneath them, until he could feel the heat of her next to him. He had to resist the urge to kiss her head, pull her closer. “The world has turned upside down. It’s our job to set it straight.” 

“We’ll make this place home.” It would be messy and complicated, but life was always that way. “We’ve gone through our trials.”

“Still.” She sat up abruptly, grabbing her white dressing gown from the foot of the bed. “I can’t sleep here tonight.” 

“Where’re you going?”

She grabbed two quilts from the wardrobe, pulled on a pair of slippers, and breezed out the door. “Wouldn’t you like to know.” 

He followed her out to a low stone terrace overlooking the palace gardens. The night was clear and cool, with a breeze blowing out from over the sea. Most of the lights in King’s Landing were turned low, although he could hear a few drunk men shouting bawdy songs in the streets. The dragons soared overhead, passing the Sept of Baelor and the Dragonpit…both ruins now. 

But for the moment at least, there was peace. 

He lay down next to her, using the first blanket as a sheet and the other as a quilt. The ground was hard underneath him, but he was surprised to find that he didn’t mind; the sound of the waves lulled him, reminding him of days spent on Dragonstone where there was nowhere on the island they could go to escape the sound of the sea. 

They were quiet for a moment, immersed in their own thoughts. But it wasn’t a silence he felt the need to fill; he was growing to appreciate their silences just as much as he did their conversations, because he knew that she wasn’t always looking for an answer. Sometimes they just needed to think, and feel. 

“I love you,” he told the stars, “no matter where we are.”

Her hand went to cup his own, sending little waves of heat glancing through his palms. “You’re my home, Jon Snow. Now and always.”

He fell asleep with the waves in his ears and the stars in his eyes.


End file.
